Un Día en Central Park
by ZiaDennah MDI
Summary: Una loca historia, con un pequeño crossover de una invención mía. Un relajado día en Central Park, Magnus Bane ve algo que lo deja patidifuso. ¿Quienes son esos dos niños que hablan de mundos distintos y aparecen de la nada?


Era un precioso día de verano en Nueva York y en un rincón de Central Park un extraño portal, bastante distinto al que usan los brujos, se abría. De él salieron dos jóvenes, una chica y un chico, interrumpiendo de manera bastante estruendosa el almuerzo de Magnus.

-Ups, lo sentimos. Parece que nos volvimos a equivocar de sitio Alex.- Dijo la chica de azul mirando a su compañero.

-Sí, y ahora tendré que gastar mi magia en borrarles la memoria a estos dos. Sabía que no debí hacerte caso Nina.- A estas alturas ya se había dado cuenta de que esos dos no eran de por aquí y Magnus sacudiéndose las miguitas de pan se levantó de su sitio, curioso por averiguar quienes eran esos dos.

-¿Hola? Niños sigo aquí, y dudo bastante de que lleguéis a borrarme la memoria. ¿Sois brujos? Aunque yo no os veo las marcas y ese portal no es normal. ¿De donde habéis salido vosotros dos?- La pareja se mira confundida.

-¿Brujos?-Dice Alex extrañado.

-¿Conoces la magia?-Pregunta Nina a su vez, dejando a Magnus confundido.

-Claro que sí. Lo que me preocupa es de donde habéis salido vosotros.

-De Ózaro. Está a un par de millones de años luz de aquí, aunque el viaje se corta bastante con el uso de magia.-Contesta Nina sonriendo encantada.

-Bueno nos tenemos que ir. Este no era precisamente el lugar al que queríamos llegar.-Cortó Alex.

-Como has sido bueno no te borraremos los recuerdos.-Dice Nina encantadora. Entonces se cogen de las manos y cierran los ojos haciendo que unas alas blancas con distintos tonos de rojos (Nina) y azules (Alex) aparezcan detrás de ellos haciéndolos desaparecer.

Magnus se queda en estado de shock, algo que le había pasado muy pocas veces en su larga vida. Decidió que primero tenía que llamar a alguien.

-Si soy yo, verás es que estoy en el parque...

-...

-No, no son hadas.

-...

-Que sí no estoy alucinando.

-...

-No pienso llamar a los cazadores de sombras, esto es asunto de los brujos.

-...

-Está bien, lo que digas.

Dos días después...

-¿Y dices que le aparecieron alas la espalda?- Clary no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-Eso es lo que dice Magnus al menos.-Contesta Jace quitándose las botas.- Yo personalmente pienso que las hadas le han echado algo en la comida mientras no miraba.

-Es parecido a una chica que sale en un manga...- Se calla porque encima de la cama aparece una cajita con una nota:

"Para el mago de ojos de gato. Nina y Alex"

-Y eso?- Pregunta Jace asombrado.

-Parece de los mismos a los que Magnus se encontró, ¿ya no podemos decir que sea inventado no?-Dijo Clary mientras le daba la vuelta a la nota.

"Lo sentimos si no eres Ojos de Gato estamos perfeccionando nuestra técnica."

-Bueno, eso explica que nos haya aparecido a nosotros.-Dice sonriendo mientras abría la caja sin preocuparse, donde aparecía una bonita máscara, muy parecida a las de Venecia pero con un estilo mucho más fantástico.

En Ózero

Nina y Alex están sentados al balcón de una de las torres de cristal de la ciudad flotante de Luise-Mond.

-Espero que le guste nuestro regalo.-Comenta Nina preocupada.- Me parece que le dimos un buen susto al chico.

-Preocúpate mas bien de que le haya llegado bien y no lo hayamos extraviado.- Le dice Alex mientras observa los dos soles con una sonrisa.

-¡Que poca fe tienes en mí!

-Con lo despistada que eres no me extrañaría que pensases que era un pelo de lemúr aquello que recogiste en la Tierra.-Comenta Alex en tono burlón, haciendo que Nina se abalance sobre el para darle. Antes de que pueda hacer nada Alex la sujeta y le da un beso dulce que hace que Nina se ablande al momento.

-Idiota. -Le dice ella riendo mientras se vuelve a sentar.

-Ahora mi día está completo. -Le dice él con cariño. - Después de tantos líos dimensionales merecía una recompensa.

-Oye!- Se escuchaba a Nina...

... FIN

* * *

off: Acabo de caer de que Nina y Alex son nombres de personajes de mi fic "Extraña Revelación" y aunque tengan los mismo nombres no son los mismos personajes (de hecho la historia y sus personalidades son completamente distintos a los del fic, así que se puede estar tranquilo ;). Ya cuando termine con Extraña Revelación subiré mi historia a algún lugar para que podais leerla ;D


End file.
